


Precious

by orphan_account



Series: Chaos/Disorder [Sans/Jevil] [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A simple slip up is all it takes for the world to come to a screeching halt.





	Precious

It’s a quiet night at the skeletons’ house. Papyrus is off with Undyne and Alphys for the night, the three of them probably off on a date or off dunking some pour soul in a surprise battle. Kris and Frisk are either asleep or goofing off if their mothers aren’t around to stop them, and hey, it’s not Sans’ job to keep them from constantly getting into trouble, especially after their two universes had collided into one. _That_ had been a mess, that—the amount of confusion that came with two existing copies of the same person being in the same place together being more than Sans could handle. Thankfully, not everyone had a copy, and he’s one of those people.

And, so is Jevil, who’d been living with he and his brother for a few months now.

If you asked Sans, he wouldn’t be able to tell you why the other drew him in. After all, when they’d first met, Jevil barely held himself together—all over the place, fragmented, lucid one moment and gone the next. Always muttering about things that didn’t make sense, but still had a scary familiarity, nonetheless. And that’s not even going into the other’s knowledge of the doctor.

But once they started to get to know each other, they’d hit it off. Anyone who knows them knows full well the kind of mischief they got up to together, pranking and japing when people least expected it, while other times making a mess of things with no way out of it. It only made sense that they’d lean on each other for support, and if that meant leading to more, well, neither of them minded any. If anything, the bond between them is a breath of relief compared to everything they’ve gone through.

They sit now in the kitchen, messing with their phones and sitting in a comfortable silence, Jevil leaning his head against Sans’ arm and Sans flipping through emails from work. It’d been a long day; Sans having worked long hours and Jevil just arriving home from a therapy appointment. Neither felt the need to talk—honestly, it’s probable that neither of them wanted to—taking solace in the other’s company and nothing more.

And then Sans’ stomach growls, and he decides that dammit, he’s put off food long enough.

Nudging the other to move, Sans groans as he stands from the table, his bones popping as he stretches out. “Alright,” he mutters under his breath, “I need some grub. You hungry, bud?”

“Mm-hm.” Jevil doesn’t look up from his game, tail flicking about nervously.

Sans rolls his eyes but doesn’t comment, leaving the other be. He walks over to the refrigerator and pulls the door open, murmuring over his shoulder, “What kinda ice cream ya want, Jev?”

Jevil perks up from his perch on the table, sticking his tongue out as he thinks it over. “I’m thinking…the cookie one today.”

“Cookies and cream?”

“Sure, sure! Whatever it is, I want it!”

Sans nods, turning away from him and heading towards the shelves, “Sure thing, precious.”

The words cause Jevil to pause, his eyes blown wide. A flush crosses over his face, the retired jester lifting a hand to his mouth in shock.

Sans, too, freezes, just as caught off guard by the statement as Jevil is. He whips around to face the other, his eyelights shrunken into mere pinpricks, “I—”

“Are we doing pet names now?”

Sans blinks. “What?”

Jevil grins from ear to ear. He leans forward on the table, babbling, “’Cause if we are, I have plenty I’d love to try, try!”

Sans’ face splits into a wide grin, the skeleton breaking off into a chuckle. “Wait, you’re chill with that? Really?”

“Of course! Anything for you, dear!”

Sans blushes. “Hey—”

“Or would you prefer honey, honey? Or sweetheart?”

“Jevil, oh my god—”

“Perhaps sugar? Oh—sugarskull would fit you nicely!”

“You’re sleeping on the couch.”

“Aw, but babe, I’m just getting started, started!”

**Author's Note:**

> NO. OKAY. BUT LISTEN. 
> 
> LISTEN HEY WAIT COME BACK--
> 
> they're totally a power couple!!! and they are the Best prank team around!! they can make ANYONE laugh!! and they're big traumatized dorks who know more than they should and they could bond and get better together and work on their flaws and hEY I SAID GET BACK HERE WHY ARE YOU RUNNING--
> 
> they're cute okay don't judge me. 
> 
> there will be more oneshots in the future btw, bc i love them, and they deserve to have their own ship tag, and goddammit if nobody else is gonna make content then im gonna have to. so yeah. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
